courtrivalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nosotros Somos Basquetball
History 'The Beginning' : Nosotros Somos Basquetball, created by kellyshoppach10 midway through season 6, started with struggles and finished the season still in Playground D and had yet to complete their roster. Season 7 recruiting came and NSB hit a gold mine in picking up Mister 91 owned by barcelonafan8. The inexperienced captain had himself a full roster but could only establish themselves as a decent Playground A team and a winning percentage under 50%. : Season 8 came around and with the creation of 3 separate leagues (Kareem, Bird, Jordan), NSB found themselves freed from the realms of Playground and out in the Collegiate level. Maintaining a constant 44 game season all in College D, they were still 14 games under .500 which brought up a choice that was very one sided. Move to the bird league. Season 9 started their first game ever in the new league and with high training points, things looked well. That is until they had a 6 game losing streak at the beginning putting them at a 1-6 record. This event caused a high training point defender to quit and reside on the Playahs (note: the team disbanded after season 9). After finding a good rebounder within a day, NSB made a complete turn around of a season and stayed basically in College A the whole rest of the season, save the 4 games in Pro D. This was the first season NSB ever played in the Pros. Their 24-21 record along with a 1652 rating and almost 10000 total points took them to the playoffs as a 13 seed and started their first ever playoff game against the number 4 seed Raiders of the Lost Walrus. The game of course ended as a big blowout but NSB had high hopes for the coming season and captain I.P. Daily, changed the game plan a little and went the route of gym ratting for season 10. I.P. Daily got recruited onto the returning University of Kentucky and Andrew Johnson, took over the captaining. The team seemed to have a decent gym ratting plan to come out high in season 11 but 3 days into the season, one of NSB's guards was recruited to The Bluntastic 10 making it the third straight season in which NSB has lost a player in the first week of the season. They finished the season 1 game above .500 and in College C. Rivalries 'Kingsway Katz' The Rivalry started between the Kingsway Katz and Nosotros Somos Basquetball at the beginning of season 10 when captain, Go Cowboy, announced the rivalry on fact that ex-Katz player, Shaun Pruitt, has been on NSB since season 7. This rivalry started early on when the Katz challenged NSB and started game number 1 off. With both teams gym ratting, it didnt show the true sides of both teams but NSB pulled off the win 111-100 with an all-star performance from I Play to Win pulling off a 40 point game shooting an outstanding 76% (16/21) from the field and an unbelievable 73% (8/11) from behind the line. Looking on earlier than season 10, the two teams had already met 4 other times with the Katz winning 3 of those, most being fairly close games. Standings As of June 26, 2009